Banana pancakes
by katjagerjaques
Summary: Grimmjow and one of my Oc's hook up after he saves her and their left with a semi-pleasnt suprise? the story of grimmjow becoming a dad!


Grimmjow looked over at the sunset, how did this happen to him? Sure he wasn't the greatest person... (Being a catlike warrior and all XD) but he NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS. Oh well things weren't SO bad he met the person he loved with whatever of an amount of a heart he had and now he needed to promise to stay with that person. It all started 10 months ago when he met Katiya... *flashback*

She was 21 and living in Karakura town, her parents died in a car crash and she lived alone.. kind of like the ditsy woman that Ulqui-sama abducted. The former espada shuddered at the thought of that crazy bitch, ANYWAYS, Grimmjow was wandering around trying to make his way through life without his powers when he saw a young girl being harassed by a few drunk assholes at a subway. The oversized feline figured that he might as well play the hero because he had nothing better to do. As he got closer he realized some of the girls features, she had mid-length wavy brown hair and burgundy eyes that looked very distressed. "Hey, back off you drunk bastards she's with me." Grimmjow hollered in a rough yet smooth voice. He flinched at the drunken men and they went running. "Thank you, they were going to try to rape me , if you hadn't come along I'm sure they would have." The girl spoke in such a soft tone.. it was hard for Grimm not to be intrigued by her. "No problem babe, what's your name?"

"Katiya, whats yours?"

"Grimmjow."

"Well thats an interesting name" Kat giggled eyeing his bright teal hair.

"Hey Grimm,-" kat said eyeing the holes in his shoes and how scruffy hair. "do you need a place to stay?"

It suddenly occurred to Grimmy that the rain was soaking through his shoes and clothes that he had been wearing since he came to the world of the living after he was nearly killed by the damn strawberry . "umm ya i guess"

"Well you pretty much saved me tonight , come stay with me, i have an extra bedroom, a hot shower and food~"

Grimmjow didn't need to think about it.

"Ok so doll, so where do you live?" Grimmjow was starved he hadn't eaten since the day before.

"Just over here." She said with a smile.

*Back at her apartment..*

After a hot shower, 6 bowls of ramen and some chatting Grimmjow started to like this chic. Allot. Like Really allot. Kat went and sat on the couch to watch a movie when Grimmjow went and sprawled himself across the couch, leaving his head on Kat's lap. She ran her fingers through thick teal hair with a smile. A massive grin spread across Grimm's face.

"Can i make you feel good?" Grimmjow said with a purr causing Kat to blush intensely.

"Ummm okay." Kats face turned as red as a tomato.

"But there's only one thing..."

"What is it?" Grimmy said with a triumphant grin.

"It's my first time..." Kat replied with an embarrassed tone.

"Don't worry ,let me do everything." Grimmjow whispered lustfully in her ear. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap then began to kiss her roughly and deeply. A subtle moan escaped kat as Grimmjow licked her earlobe and moved one hand up her inner thigh. He pulled off his tight fitting white t-shirt and carried her into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXSENSORRRXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kat woke up lying curled up on Grimmy's chest. She never realised how muscular he was. Kat got up and started to make banana pancakes and coffee. _Hmm ... it was irresponsible of be to sleep with him last night but so worth it. I almost think this could last~._ Her thought bubble was burst by two tan muscular hands wrapping around her waist. He buried his face in her shoulder and murmured "Hello there did I please you enough last night?" _He has such a playful tone, I wonder if he plans to do more of last night.___

"Watcha makin?" he asked while playfully sliding his hand down and watching her make pancake batter.

" Pancakes. C:" Kat replied sweetly while pivoting around on her toes and kissing him lightly on the nose.

"Oh so you can fuck and cook I'm impressed, if you keep it up ill end up falling for ya." He said intentionally to make her blush and kissed her on the neck.

"Well I know now how to keep you happy ." Kat said while wrapping her legs around his torso. Grimmjow kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Mmmnnn... ahh-" Kat began to moan as he slid his hand around her leg.

"Wait. Let me make breakfast first." Kat grinned contently, had she actually found the one?

After 2 months had gone by Grimmy and Kat were crazy about each other even tho she knew he wasn't human. Considering they had sex just about twice a day every day it was no surprise when Kat woke up and felt really sick.

"GRIMMY!" Kat yelled from their bedroom.

"What, is something wrong!" he asked in a panicked tone.

"WHY AM I FAT! D:" Kat screamed looking sideways in the full length mirror.

"What kind of fat."

"I DIDNT STICK OUT THIS MUCH LAST MONTH!"

"..." Grimmjow's blue eyes widened.

"Stay here ill be right back"

"Okay..." Kat sniffled as she crawled back into bed. Grimmjow picked up the landline and called the first number he could think of.

"Woman, i need your help. My girlfriend is sick..."

"G-grimmjow?fine ill be there soon." A delicate voice replied from the phone.

*20 minutes later*

The doorbell rang "Katiya,its me Orihime." Grimmjow darted for the door and brought her to Kat. "O_O C'ant you sense it Grimmjow?" "SENSE WHAT?" "The second reiatsu, you're going to have a baby!" Orihime explained gleefully. "..." Grimmjow's blue eyes widened even more. "Oh my god..." "Grimmjow, you need to be supportive during the pregnancy none of your bs and Kat ill be here the whole time to help you. Grimmjow was in shock. "I'm going to have a kid O_O .And be a dad... That is not right." He muttered to himself. "i have to go see Ichigo call me when you need me."

Orihime ran out the door as fast as she could to go see Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo, i have news." Orihime informed him. "Well what is it?" "Grimmjow is going to have a baby.." "HQVKQTSKUTQCFXLQejrfoebfrwjbo, WITH WHO?" one of the girls that used to be in our class, Katiya." "WHY WOULD SHE ALLOW HIM TO FUCK HER? DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT HE IS?" "Im pretty sure she knows..."

"...fucking bastard."

"Grimmjow im scared..." Kat sat in a ball on their bed.

"Why?" grimmjow said at an attempt to comfort her.

"Im scared your gonna leave me..."

"Damnit Kat, im not going anywhere i love you." He held her in his arms, soothing her and running his fingers through her hair.

"So what do we do now?" Kat asked bringing her knees to her chest. Grimmjow began to rub her back. "We get ready to have a baby and maybe tell your family."

" Ok but i don't know if it would be good for you to come.." Kat sighed ,placing her forehead on her knees.

"Why not, I'm the father of the kid." Grimmy snapped in an irritated tone.

"Well, the thing is both my cousins, Haruka and Etsu are both dating soulreapers and powerful ones at that. Haruka is dating the captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Etsu is in a relationship with the lieutenant of squad six." Grimmjow shoved his head onto a pillow. "SHIT, oh well im not an espada anymore so it shouldn't matter."Kat giggled and kissed her lover sweetly on the nose "I love you grimmy." Kat got up and walked to her closet and picked up a pair of blue jeans and a black V-neck and got dressed to go to Haru's.

"I'm going to see Haruka I'll be back soon." Kat said while kissing Grimmjow on the cheek before skipping out the door.

"Lookie who just slept over~" said Kat standing beside a mailbox near Haruka's apartment watching as Toshiro left for work.  
>Ru's shoulders tensed as she turned around quickly to face her cousin, her face burning like crazy.<br>"What makes you think that?" she asked at a speed that Kat didn't know was possible causing Kat to chuckle slightly  
>"I know when someone's 'done it', Haruka." she laughed. "Honestly, I didn't expect it from you."<br>"Pssh, that'scrazywhat'reyoutalkingabout?" she blabbered, rolling her eyes and avoiding her gaze.  
>Kat only laughed. Hahaha my cousin is so easy to embarrass XD Kat thought<br>"Look it's fine. I actually meant to talk to you about something else." Kat started to blush slightly.

"Something... else?" Haru asked slightly puzzled.

"Yep." she chirped, cheerfully placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Oh my gosh, what?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh?"

"Who's the daddy? Haruka chirped poking Kats belly.

"Grimmy~" Kat smiled from ear to ear .

"I'm so happy for you~" she squeaked, hugging her.

"Haha, easy, easy!"

"Sorry little one." Haruka cooed, poking Kat's stomach.

Grimmjow was walking around town looking at baby stuff thinking about what he should get first when a certain orange haired strawberry ran into him.

"YOU! Yes you, son of a bitch who knocked up some girl who you didn't even know!" Ichigo screamed at him.

"You got it all wrong strawberry, we've been going out for months and i love her." Grimmjow was annoyed with all the stress the last thing he needed to deal with was an angry strawberry. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"so you arn't just banging her? Whats with all the damn red marks on your neck and shoulders? " Ichi began to stair at what looked like teeth marks and sratch-, Oh... Grimmjow smirked.

" She bites and claws when we go hard core." Grimmjow boasted smirking triumphantly. Ichigo got the 'DISTURBBEEDDDD ._.' look "Now if you dont mind i have a baby to shop for~." Grimmy shoved past Ichi slamming him into the shop window. _Now to find something blue..._

While Kat was back at home the phone rang. Kat skipped over to the phone and nearly ripped it out of the wall.

"Hello?" Kat's voice sounded slightly different over the phone.

"Um, hi."

"Haru?"

"Yeah..."

"What's up?"

"Um... I have a problem... And I can't tell anyone."

"...?"

There was a pause.

"What do you mean...?"

"A.. problem.."

"Well that doesn't tell me much, does it." she laughed .

"Um.. I guess not..."

"Is it Toshiro?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"Well-... no- I mean, kinda-I mean... not really..."

"What did he do?" she asked, irritated clutching a fist getting ready to hit something.

"N-nothing! Just.. uh... there's something... I have to say.. But I don't know how...A-and... Um" Her voice broke. "Uh.."

"...Haruka?... Are you...?"

She sniffled. "Kinda..."

"Aaaww, Ru. Why're you crying?" Kat's hand relaxed

"He's gonna be mad, or leave me, or something. Or I won't be a good mom, and I won't be able to..."

"Aw, hun, that's not true. Toshiro seems like a loyal guy, and you'll make a great mum. Now you should probably go tell him ."kat smiled while rubbing her belly.

"Ok... but what if its bad?" Haru asked sheepishly.

"It wont be bad haru i just know it, I gotta go, Grimmy's home good luck! I love you!" and Kat hung up to run to the door to hear what the clunking in the hallway was about. When Kat ran to the door , there was Grimmjow dragging a crib and a grocery cart full of baby things . "Oh wow grimmy.. 3" Kat giggled and started trying to grab the shopping cart but grimmy wouldn't let her. " No. Your carrying our child ILL bring it in and set up the crib."

*two months later*


End file.
